Broken Jolt
Broken Jolt is the fifth episode of the third season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the thirty-first episode overall. Plot Richard was stuck in an electronic trap. A Megawatt flew up to him. "Who are you again?" "He's the one you delt with in the woods after meeting Richard 10,000." The Megawatt looked up, and saw Maklar coming down and tackling him. "Thanks, partner!" "Do you need help?" "Nah, I got this. Don't even have to go a heavy hitter." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. He placed his plug hands onto the trap, and absorbed the trap. The Megawatt realized he couldn't defeat Feedback alone. "Megawatts, attack!" He released a crowd of Megawatts. "Nosdeenians are no match for Conductoids. Richard!" "On it!" Feedback pulled out his hands and absorbed the energy of the Megawatts. "NNNOOO! GIVE ME BACK THE POWER OF MY MEGAWATTS!" "You want the power back? TAKE IT!" Feedback shot the power back at the Megawatts, and they all collapsed. Outside, the Plumbers were taking the Megawatts. "Are you sure you're alright, Richard? Absorbing that amount of power isn't too healthy, even for a short amount of time while a Conductoid." "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm pretty sure Feedback has no limit to his absorbing powers." Suddenly, Feedback's eye glowed red. He moanded. "What's wrong?!" "It's like a bunch of jolts just broke and lost all there energy." He fell to his knees and hands, and transformed back. "Come on, Maklar. Road trip." The two were in Maklar's ship. Richard was looking at something in his hand. "What is that?" "Lauren must have left this here when we went to Petropia. But that was months ago." "I remember that necklace. I made it for you to give to her." "Are you serious?" "Yes. Since I realized you have an affection for her." "Well, it's a little bit more of an affection now." "I know, I know." Suddenly, Richard and Maklar saw a ship in the mirrors. "Those look familiar to you, too, Ampalon?" "Possible suspects: Darama, Excambalir, possibly Jail Berd." A hologram came up on Maklar's dashboard. "This is Techadon 59260. Change your course or suffer the wrath of the Techadons." "Or the Techadons. Wait, how can they talk?" "No idea." "Un-Named's got this." "I do not think it is wise to-" "Not now, Maklar!" Richard selected Un-Named, but got transformed into Astrodactyl instead of Un-Named. "Ugh, or Astrodacytl. Astrodactyl works, too." Astrodactyl went out through the air lock. He flew up to the first Techadon ship he found. "These your controls?" He punched through the window and pulled the controls. He flew above the ship and threw it back. "Maklar! Techadon ship headed your way!" Maklar dodged it, and saw it get electrocuted into nothingness. "Um, Houston, we have a problem." "Nice one, Maklar! Wait, what's the problem?" "There is a large lightning rod." Maklar pulled away. "It tried to zap my truck." "Look up some info on the Conductoids. We may need it." Maklar pressed a button. A hologram popped up that showed two different Conductoids, and a lightning rod showed up in the middle. Maklar informed Richard while both continued to destroy Techadon ships. "There are two races of Conductoids. Protons, and Protodes." "That explains the different appearances I have as Feedback. But why did I feel something weird happen while Feedback?" "That is what the lightning rod is. It connects all Conductoids, the main reason they can absorb an unlimited amount of energy." Suddenly, a large Techadon ship approached Richard and Maklar. Richard's eyes glowed, and he opened his mouth. A large heat beam shot from his mouth and destroyed the ship. "Woah, I didn't know I had that in me." "We may be able to use that to our advantage. Get on the top of the ship, and then use your fire beam to create a shield to protect us from the lightning rod." Richard stayed in front of the ship. "Well, what are you waiting for?" "A certain word." Maklar sighed in agrivation. "Please." "That's better." Astrodactyl landed on the top of Maklar's ship. He concentrated a heat beam and made a shield around the ship. The electricity from the rod hit the shield, but couldn't go through. Once far enough from the rod, Astrodactyl took the shield down. "Uh, oh." "What? What uh, oh?" "Well, the heat slightly damaged the ship. I do not know if it can survive re-entry." "Well, Astrodactyl can!" Astrodactyl flew off the ship and down to Teslavorr. He stayed in the air, and caught the ship before it crashed. He sat it down in front of a canyon filled with Conductoids and Techadons. "You stopped the ship." "From the outside! Don't forget the cool part." Astrodactyl transformed back. The duo looked down into the valley. "Techadons learn from whatever they have faced before." "Fortunately, they haven't faced me." "They haven't faced Eatle either!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but turned into Ditto instead of Eatle. "Ditto?! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Maklar and Ditto ran into the valley. "Maklar, throw me!" Maklar picked up Ditto, and threw him at a Techadon. Ditto multiplied in mid-air, and tackled the Techadon. He broke into the chest and tore out wires. "Just harm their chests. The torso is the only thing they can't regenerate." Suddenly, a Protode ran through the battle, but got thrown back. Each of the Dittos picked him up and carried him, but to the Proton side. They sat him down and transformed back. Maklar ran up. "You're safe now, Conductoid." "Yeah, you saved me. But you saved me by bringing me to the Protons! I'm a Protode!" "You Protode fool! It's Richard 10!" "You think I don't know that?! Ugh, nevermind these low-life Protons. I'm General Kcohs. Come. There's something I think you should see." General Kcohs lead Richard and Maklar to a large stadium. "What's going on?" "King Curcuitshort was kidnapped in a Techadon raid last night. The Proton and Protode leaders are having it out." Richard and Maklar looked down into the stadium. "We have to take action now! The King is in danger!" "Are you crazy?! We need to think this through, and, if needed, exacute Plan Beta!" Maklar looked at General Kcohs. "Plan Beta?" "Uh-huh. Only the king can order it. Oh, this doesn't surprise me at all." "What?" "As usual, the Proton got things riled up." "I got this." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Protode Feedback. He ran into the Protode side. "Hey! Quiet down!" He snuck out and behind the stadium. He pressed the Simplicitrix again. The bolts on his body disappeared, his fingers became round, and his antenna got shorter. He ran into the Proton side. "Yeah! Let's hear these guys talk!" He walked out and behind the leaders, and then transformed back. "Okay, so some of us are Protons, others Protodes. But, hey. I'm a human and my partners a Xamproilian. We don't always see eye to eye but we still can get the job done." He pulled the Proton and Protode leaders together, and then was electrocuted. Both leaders walked a way a few inches. "I should have seen that coming." The Protode leader shouted. "We need to attack the Techadons directly!" Richard nodded. "Who's with us?" The Proton leader protested. "If we do not plan, we won't be able to attack and the Techadons will surely win." Maklar came up beside the Proton leader. "That plan is much more reliable. And it leaves our options open." "Dude! They took the Conductoid King!" "YEAH!" "If we do not plan and the Techadons win, the King will have no country!" "YEAH!" "Fine. Let's do it my way." "No, Richard." "What?!" "My mind is made up." "So's mine." The Proton leader, Protons and Maklar walked away, while the Protode leader, Protodes, and Richard walked the other. "Hey, Maklar!" "Yes?" "Good luck." "To you as well." "Uh, can I use the ship?" Maklar sighed. "Very well." Richard and the Protodes went up to the Techadon ship. Once inside, they walked through the halls, but hid when a Techadon came up. "Hmm. I could have sworn I saw some Conductoids and a human." The Techadon felt a tap on the shoulder, and he turned around. "PEEK-A-BOO!" Astrodactyl burnt the head off the Techadon. "Apparently they can't regenerate anything burnt." Astrodactyl turned around, and saw a Techadon at the end of the hall. He flew down the hall, and grabbed him. Suddenly, the radio turned on. "Sector 69! Sector 69! Come in!" A face lit up on the Techadon, and it smiled. Then Astrodactyl smiled in a strange way. The other end of the radio turned on. "This is Sector 69. We had a slight wall problem, it is burnt and falling down slightly." "Hmm, I will look into it. Keep searching. Conductoids could be anywhere." The Techadon took his hand, and shot his chest out. A slug came out of the hole, and transformed back into Richard. "Slug Brains is sooooooo strange to turn into. But, that was Inspector 13 on the other end. Wonder what he's doing here." "Come on. The King is near. I can sense his energy." The Conductoids ran off. Richard looked at the Simplicitrix, which was glowing yellow. "I know yellow means something. I just can't remember what." Richard ran up with the rest of the Conductoids. President Tesl pressed a button, and brought King Curcuitshort down. "Halt!" Richard and the Conductoids turned around. "Richard Rhyneheart. I should have known." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Shocker. "Conductoids! Plug up!" The Conductiods plugged up to each other, and then plugged up to Shocker. Shocker ran off with more speed than a Kineceleran, and destroyed some Techadons in the process, only to be stopped by Inspector 13, who grabbed the King. The Conductoids went into a fighting pose. "Call your Conductoids off, and transform back from that pitiful Voltrite form." "Or what?" "Or the King is destroyed." "Fool. My subjects would not fall for this." The King electrocuted Inspector 13, and jumped back to the group. Richard slammed the Simplicitrix as his genes changed into that of Jack Assassin's. Him and Inspector 13 began to brawl. Back on Teslavorr, Maklar and the Protons were captured and were sentenced to be destroyed by the Tech-stroyer. Maklar worried, "I should have listened to Richard." Outside the Techadon ship, the airlock opened, which sent the Protodes and Richard into space, then into Maklar's ship. Richard drove the ship back into Teslavorr's atmosphere, only to be brought onto the top of the ship by Inspector 13. "Tesl, keep the ship level!" Jack Assassin kicked Inspector 13 back. He got up. "You might as well give in to the burro!" Richard transformed back. "Uh, I was talking to the Inspector, not you, Simplicitrix!" Inspector 13 lashed at Richard, who dodged it behind the wing on the roof. He looked through the Simplicitrix. The red faded to orange. "Orange? What are you doing Simplicitrix? Trying to imitate Mig's Gamatrix?" The Simplicitrix then went to yellow, and showed a new alien. Richard then remembered what the yellow meant. He pressed the new icon. "You cannot defeat me with your transformations." "Well, how about one of your creations?" Richard jumped pver the wing as a Techadon and shot Inspector 13 off the ship and into the Techa-stroyer, which made it shut down. The new alien shot the cage that the Protons and Maklar were in. Later, the King gave a one-sentence speech. "Initiate Plan Beta!" All the the Conductoids, Proton and Protode, plugged into the planet, and absorbed it. Richard sighed. "When in Rome." He transformed into Feedback and absorbed the planet along with them. In space, Maklar and Richard watched the Conductoids move while headed back to Earth. Characters *Richard *Maklar *President Avorr *Protons *President Tesl *General Kcohs *Protodes Villains *Megawatt (minor) *Megawatts (minor) *Inspector 13 *Techadon Army *Techadon 59260 (believed to be deceased by Richard) *Other Techadons (deceased) Aliens Used *Feedback (4x; Proton form 3x; Protode form 1x) *Astrodactyl (2x; 1st time accidental; selected alien was Un-Named) *Ditto (first reapperance; accidental; selected alien was Eatle) *Slug Brains *Shocker *Jack Assassin *AK-1047 (debut) Themes Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Trivia *This episode is based on Tummy Trouble. *When Astrodactyl says "From the outside. Don't forget the cool part.", it is a reference to Ben 10,000 Returns. **Astrodactyl also makes a reference to Ben 10 Returns when he says "PEEK-A-BOO" to the Techadon. Other *Broken Jolt/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Richard 10 Category:Richard 10